Naruto y Madara, la dimensión 12
by munHD
Summary: Naruto descubre que madara es su abuelo y quiere entrenar con el ya que en la academia no enseñan nada, observa a naruto crecer con un impresionante poder.


El mundo de los shinobis está sumergido en la maldad, nunca se encontrará eso llamado paz, aquellos que creen en la paz están destinados a ser grandes shinobis, un ejemplo claro es el prodigio Minato Namikaze. Este mundo no tiene lugar para los debiles, aquellos que se hayan vuelto debiles este mundo los castigará, no hay escapatoria a los deseos de la sociedad, si mas de 1 quiere matar, mataran muchas personas mas al tratar de imitar y tratar de sentir lo que estas personas sienten al matar, Hoy contaré una historia de un pequeño niño que pudo llegar a ser grande con solo creer en si mismo, el nombre de ese niño es Naruto Uzumaki.

En un lugar de Konohagakure unos aldeanos le estaban dando una paliza a un niño pequeño, el niño pequeño decia -Por favor paren-, eso al parecer hizo enojar más a los aldeanos los cuales respondieron con más golpiza diciendo -Muere maldito demonio de nueve colas- el niño estaba confundido ya que el nueve colas era un bijuu muy poderoso, el mas poderoso de hecho, -El nueve colas? como pueden confundirme con esa bestia con colas? yo no soy el Kyuubi-, sus palabras parecieron enojar mas a los aldeanos los cuales empezaron a sacar armas como: palos, kunais, cuchillos, shurikens y guadañas.

La paliza fue tanta que Naruto se quedo inconsciente y hospitalizado, mientras naruto se despertaba en el hospital escucho: -Sandaime porque no trae a jiraiya-sama para que se lo lleve a entrenar? así no lo molestaran los aldeanos- mientras Naruto pudo ver un poco mas la claridad de la escena vio a un peliplata y al sexto hokage -Kakashi sabes que jiraiya no aceptará por su trabajo como escritor y ademas por su red de espionaje, no quiere dejarla sin un líder que la dirija- dijo el Sandaime y Naruto se sorprendió con la ultima parte de la conversación, -Pero Jiraiya-sama es el Padrino de naruto, ¿porque se niega a aceptar a su familia?- Naruto pensó que tenía una familia en algún lugar, una familia que siempre estuvo en algún lugar del mundo, eso lo hizo feliz, pero esa familia no lo quería cerca de ella y eso lo hizo sentir triste.

Naruto se dispuso a encontrar mas información sobre el mismo entrando a escondidas en la torre Hokage y escuchando las conversaciones de las reuniones de las cabezas de clan, los consejeros, y el Hokage, el había descubierto mucho sobre él mismo, como que sus padres habían muerto y sus nombres, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, le sorprendió mas el nombre de Minato Namikaze, si eso era verdad su padre fue el Yondaime Hokage, lo cual lo hizo enojar, pensando ¿Como pudo alguien tan importante como el Yondaime encerrar al Kyuubi en su propio hijo?, odiaba al hombre por eso y también odiaba al Sandaime por ocultarle información que ni el mismo conocía, la otra cosa que descubrió fue que el Kyuubi estaba sellado dentro de el, luego de la primera vez que estaba espiando el Sandaime lo encontró en la calle y le preguntó -Naruto ¿Porque no estas en la guardería?- -Me echaron de ese horrible lugar de nuevo- el Sandaime se notó enojado y le dio un apartamento a Naruto, Naruto agradeció al anciano Hokage por la habitación y entro felizmente en su nuevo hogar.

Unos días después Naruto estaba con el Sandaime esperando a que terminara su trabajo para ir a comer ramen, el viejo siempre lo hacía esperar una horas mientras que termina el papeleo, -Naruto he estado pensando en inscribirte en la academia ninja- -¿Eh? ¿En serio?, ¡Gracias Viejo!- -Naruto recuerda prestar mucha atención a las lecciones que dan en la academia, son de lo mas importantes para convertirse en ninja- -¡Claro Anciano!-, luego de eso se fueron a comer ramen.

Unos días después naruto estaba a punto de ser golpeado por la mafia, el ya había dejado de correr y había empezado a soportar el dolor, si imploraba que lo dejaran en paz se enojarían si el gritaba de dolor los vigorizaría y los emocionaría y incitaría a golpearlo más, por eso el había dejado de correr, si corría era peor para el porque implorar y gritar significaba mas tortura, naruto estaba a punto de ser golpeado cuando vio sus puños acercándose y cerró los ojos para recibir el dolor, esperó y esperó pero el dolor nunca llegó, abrió los ojos para ver que había pasado y en frente de el estaba un anciano con un bastón y naruto asustado dijo -¿Quien eres?- -Soy solo un aldeano común y corriente- Naruto no estaba seguro de eso por lo cual se asustó más, -Tranquilo no te haré nada- Naruto se había acostumbrado a leer a las personas para saber que piensan, así se ahorraría el acercarse a alguien que tuviera malas intenciones, este viejo no se puede leer, pensó naruto, pero luego el anciano dejó que lo leyeran para que Naruto supiera que no le iba a hacer nada, -Déjame llevarte a tu casa- Naruto recordó que las personas que ayudaban a Naruto era para aprovecharse de el y querían siempre algo a cambio, pero naruto sabía que este no era el caso ya que pudo leer bien al anciano esta vez, pero naruto sabía que el anciano quería que lo leyeran. Final cap 1


End file.
